Doce Novembro
by Pink Potter
Summary: Terminada!Depois que derrotou Voldemort, Harry tornouse ainda mais famoso e um auror requisitado em todo o mundo e sua vida agora se resumia ao trabalho. Certa vez, depois de anos sem se verem,encontra Hermione e juntos acabam vivendo um amor que m
1. Um auror de sucesso

**O mundo bruxo estava eufórico, Harry Potter que constava com apenas 20 anos acabara de derrotar o temível Lord das Trevas, enquanto ainda estava na escola de aurores. A festa que foi dada, devido aquele acontecimento, reuniu grandes bruxos e amigos do jovem herói. Harry saia de uma conversa com seu antigo professor de DCAT, Lupin, quando encontrou Hermione.**

**Harry! – ela o chamou – Nossa, como está difícil falar com você – brincou enquanto abraçava o amigo.**

**Finalmente tudo acabou não é? – disse ele.**

**Sim, agora podemos levar uma vida sem medo, tudo graças a você Harry – Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, finalmente seu coração teria sossego, não tinha nenhum bruxo das trevas tentando assassinar seu melhor amigo.**

**Não chora! – disse ele lhe tocando a face para enxugar aquelas lágrimas.**

**O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou ela.**

**Eu? Bem... – Harry não sabia como dizer, foi convidado para um curso exclusivo de formação de aurores, mas na França. Sabia que a amiga ficaria triste com sua partida, mas não poderia continuar ali, na mesma escola que sua antiga namorada, Cho Chang, a qual dias atrás quando ele pediu sua mão em casamento recusou friamente, alegando ter deixado de amá-lo.**

**Sim Harry, você! – Harry desviou o olhar – O que você está tentando esconder? – ela insistiu, fazendo-o concluir que não poderia esconder mais aquilo de Hermione.**

**Recebi um convite de uma escola francesa, partirei em uma semana – disse ele. Hermione parecia ter sido esbofeteada, como assim partir? Estava ao lado de Harry desde os onze anos, sua amizade era muito importante para ela, não queria separar-se do amigo.**

**Você vai embora? – mais uma vez a voz de Hermione mudou, porém o tom de agora era triste e desesperado, não conseguiu evitar, chorou novamente.**

**Mione, eu preciso. Não posso ficar e ter que rever todos os dias aquela que mais me magoou – disse Harry, ele a puxou, abraçando-a. Hermione descansou seu rosto no ombro do amigo – Não será por mais de dois anos.**

**Dois anos? – perguntou ela.**

**É o tempo que passarei estudando lá, quando voltar já será como um auror. **

**Esqueceras de mim – disse ela abraçando-o forte, talvez fosse o último abraço deles.**

**Jamais! Nunca poderia te esquecer Mione – disse ele, agora a encarando – Você vai terminar seus estudos, será uma grande medibruxa e quando voltar nos reencontraremos. Agora enxuga essas lágrimas e vamos aproveitar juntos, esta festa – Harry a puxou pela mão.**

**Eu vou sentir sua falta – disse ela. **

**Eu mais ainda! **

**E foi aquilo o que aconteceu, Harry partira na esperança de esquecer as magoas causadas por Cho, mas diferente do que dissera ele não voltou. Passaram-se os dois anos, ele de fato concluiu os estudos, mas não voltou para Londres. A vida de Harry agora se resumia à busca de bruxos das trevas que ainda restavam pelo mundo inteiro, já que suas missões passaram a ser internacionais.**

**Hermione acompanhava toda a vida do amigo pelos jornais e revistas bruxas, ela se tornou uma medibruxa e passou a trabalhar no St. Mugus. Aos poucos a esperança de um dia reencontrar seu grande amigo foi morrendo, e acabou levando-a a esquecê-lo, pelo menos por uns tempos. **

**Cerca de cinco anos se passaram, Harry que há alguns dias havia se mudado para Londres, terminava de guardar as últimas coisas no seu novo apartamento, quando alguém o chamou.**

**E então, tudo pronto para amanhã? – perguntou Cindy, a namorada dele.**

**Pronto pra que? – perguntou sem entender.**

**Como pra que Harry? Esqueceu que amanhã jantaremos com meus pais? – ela parecia irritada com aquela falta de consideração dele.**

**Esqueci completamente, desculpa! – disse ele levando as mãos a cabeça – O pior é tenho uma reunião importantíssima no mesmo horário, não posso faltar.**

**Ah, claro! Só pra variar não é? – ironizou. Harry sempre deixava a namorada em segundo plano, e aquilo com certeza estava desgastando o relacionamento deles – Quando finalmente voltamos para Londres e podes conhecer meus pais você esqueci! **

**Marcaremos outro dia amor! – ele tentou acalmá-la.**

**Do jeito que estamos pode não haver outro dia – foi tudo que Cindy disse antes de deixá-lo sozinho. Harry gostava dela, mas não poderia faltar aquela reunião, uma missão importante estava sendo planejada e esta foi a razão da sua volta. Ele foi então para o Ministério, precisava pegar uns papeis para ficar mais bem informado sobre a reunião que haveria no dia seguinte. Resolveu não aparatar, na verdade ele adorava dirigir e como o Ministério havia cedido-lhe um carro usaria o automóvel para chegar lá.**

**Não demorou muito para chegar ao Ministério, uma moça já o aguardava para entregar-lhe os papeis, mas antes de partir ela informou:**

**Sr. Potter, fomos informados que sua licença está vencida, portanto não pode usar o carro do Ministério – ela disse educadamente.**

**Não posso? Mas me entregaram o carro ontem! – Harry podia comprar o carro que quisesse, mas não valeria a pena, visto que não pretendia ficar muito tempo na cidade.**

**A não ser que renove sua carteira de motorista – lembrou a moça.**

**Se fizer isto posso permanecer com o carro?**

**Sim senhor – ela disse.**

**Onde posso fazer o teste? – perguntou entusiasmado.**

**A moça deu todas as informações necessárias a Harry para que ele pudesse renovar sua carteira, tudo que precisava fazer seria um teste. Dirigiu-se imediatamente para o local indicado pela moça, e para sorte dele algumas pessoas também estariam fazendo o teste naquele dia. **

**Havia um senhor passando todas as "regras" que deveriam ser seguidas durante aquele teste, e foi neste momento que uma mulher, cabelos castanhos ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros chegou fazendo barulho. Ela tinha dois embrulhos nas mãos e quando foi sentar acabou derrubando o conteúdo de um deles, o que fez um salame rolar até os pés de Harry. Ele olhou incrédulo para aquela moça, que disse.**

**Ei, me passa o "Colombo" – pediu ela enquanto juntava as outras coisas.**

**O que? – perguntou Harry sem entender.**

**O "Colombo", aquele salame – ela repetiu, Harry então pegou o salame e devolveu – Obrigada – ela agradeceu sorrindo. Harry podia jurar que a conhecia, mas deixou pra lá, era melhor se concentrar na prova.**

**A moça começou a fazer seu teste, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo. Mas fazia tempo deste a última vez que ele lera sobre as regras de transito e aquelas perguntas não estavam fazendo muito sentido. Olhou para os lados, em busca de uma ajuda, porém todos estavam concentrados demais para ajudá-lo. Ele então a chamou.**

**Ei... – falou o mais baixo que conseguiu – Eii.**

**Hum? – a mulher virou para ver quem a chamava.**

**A nove – pediu ele.**

**O que? – ela não escutou.**

**Marcou que na nove? – Harry tentava ser o mais discreto possível.**

**Ah! Deixa eu ver... opa, ainda não cheguei lá, desculpa – disse ela ainda virada para Harry – Mas quando eu fizer eu te digo.**

**Com licença – o senhor que tomava conta do teste os chamou a atenção – Pode trazer sua prova, por favor! – Harry permaneceu quieto, a moça então olhou desconfiada para o senhor.**

**Eu? – ela perguntou.**

**Sim, você! Traga sua prova agora! – a mulher levantou-se, indo até a mesa dele.**

**Mas eu não estava colando! Pra que eu ia colar numa prova dessas! – ela não podia acreditar que ele estava tomando sua prova.**

**Poderá refazer o teste em 30 dias! **

**Trinta dias? **

**Isto mesmo! – disse ele enquanto rasgava o teste dela. A mulher então foi pegar suas coisas, mas antes de sair desejou a Harry boa sorte. **

**Quando finalmente terminou aquele teste e foi em direção ao carro ele a viu. Aquela mulher estava sentada em cima do carro, esperando-o. Por que ele tinha a sensação de que a conhecia de algum lugar?**

**E ai, como se saiu? – ela perguntou.**

**Bem! – limitou-se a isso – Com licença, preciso ir.**

**Nossa, não esperava esta frieza, mas visto que és muito famoso é compreensível esta insensibilidade.**

**Como? – Harry perguntou incrédulo, ela o conhecia? Era uma bruxa? Sinceramente, na opinião dele, aquela mulher parecia uma "trouxa" comum.**

**O famoso Harry Potter, de volta a Londres! Quem diria! – ela disse, seu tom parecia completamente de ironia.**

**Quem é você?**

**Nossa! O que, deixa ver, seis, sete anos fazem com a memória de uma pessoa! **

**Sinto muito, moça, mas se te conhecesse lembraria, tenho que ir – Harry aproximou-se da porta do carro.**

**Ah claro! – provavelmente estava um pouco magoada, não esperava aquela atitude dele, apesar dos anos que ficaram sem se ver – Nos vemos por aí – disse enquanto descia do carro. Harry arrastou o automóvel, deixando-a ali, mas ainda pensando quem seria aquela mulher. Era bruxa, tinha certeza, visto que o conhecia, além disso, pelo jeito que ela falou do tempo em que esteve fora parecia alguém que outrora já esteve muito próximo a ele, mas quem?**

**N/A: Olá pessoal, esse é o primeiro capitulo desta minha nova fic, sei que ficou meio chato, mas foi pq tinha que colocar um introdução e talz, prometo que os próximos serão melhores, pelo menos eu vou tentar! Ahh, eu também acho que seria quase impossível Harry esquecer a Mione, mas... eu precisava disso p a fic, p que haja uma certa "distancia" entre eles nos primeiros encontros! Hehhehehehhehehehehe! Eu simplesmente amooooo este filme, há tempos que queria fazer uma fic baseada nele, mas nunca havia conseguido, finalmente saiu alguma coisa! Ehehehehehheheh!Ahh, essa fic não será muito grande não, terá menos de dez capitulos... como sempre eu tento fazer uma short, mas... não consigo, hhehehehehehhe! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Eu só quero uma carona

**2. _Eu só quero uma carona_ **

Harry dirigia para seu apartamento ainda pensando naquela mulher, por que tinha aquela sensação de que a conhecia? Puxava na memória todas as mulheres que conhecera nos últimos tempos, mas nenhuma assemelhava-se a ela. Então, só poderia conhecê-la de antes de suas viagens, concluiu ele. Ficaria pensando mais naquilo se não tivesse chegado em casa e não encontrado Cindy, onde sua namorada estaria?

Lembrou-se da "discussão" que tiveram mais cedo, talvez ainda estivesse chateada por ele não poder conhecer seus pais, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era muito importante capturar todos os seguidores de Voldemort que ainda restavam. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler todos os papeis que pegara no Ministério para se interar da nova missão, não pensou mais em Cindy, nem na mulher misteriosa.

Harry acabou passando a tarde inteira revisando os detalhes daquela missão e nem percebeu que já era noite. Ele então ouviu o interfone tocar e foi até ele ver o que o porteiro desejaria naquele momento. Assustou-se quando viu por uma pequena tela não só o porteiro do prédio, mas também a mulher daquela manhã.

O que foi? - perguntou ele.

Sr. Potter, essa moça deseja falar com o senhor - disse o porteiro, a mulher acenava para Harry - Não, a senhora não pode ficar ai - ele reclamava com ela.

Espera, eu posso fazer isso! - disse a mulher empurrando um pouco o porteiro - Ei Harry, desce aqui! Preciso falar com você! - disse ela sorrindo.

Como? - Harry ainda não podia acreditar, como aquela mulher poderia estar ali?

Será que você pode vir aqui embaixo? Quero falar com você! - ela pediu novamente.

Tá, eu já vou descer - disse Harry, era melhor ver o que ela queria. Minutos depois Harry apareceu, a mulher estava conversando com o porteiro e quando o viu abriu um imenso sorriso.

Ai está você! - ela disse.

O que você quer? - perguntou Harry secamente, neste momento ele a puxou para fora do prédio.

Eu quero uma carona! - ela respondeu.

Como?

Você é a razão de eu não poder dirigir, preciso que me leve a um lugar - ela disse.

Você está brincando, né? Eu não vou te levar a lugar algum! - Harry ia entrar no prédio novamente, mas a mulher começou a falar.

Ah amor, não vai embora! Só porque não achamos ninguém pra fazer sexo com a gente não quer dizer que nossa noite não vai ser divertida - ela falou alto - Ei que você acha hein? - perguntou a uma mulher que saia do prédio de Harry.

O que está fazendo? Está louca? - perguntou ele.

Eu só quero uma carona! - pediu ela mais uma vez. Harry olhou para ela irritado, mas acabou fazendo o que ela pediu. Quando já estava no carro ela disse - Fico feliz em revê-lo, Harry.

Quem é você? - perguntou ele, será mesmo que a conhecia? Não lembrava de nenhuma pessoa como ela.

Hermione Granger, deveria ter imaginado que me esqueceria - ela disse, sua voz exibia um tom magoado.

Hermione? Hermione Granger? - Harry não podia acreditar, há séculos não via a antiga amiga, mas ela estava tão diferente...

Sim, eu mesma! Aquela amiga que você tinha a qual disse uma vez que jamais esqueceria! - disse ela ironicamente.

Desculpa Hermione, mas eu não me esqueci de você, apenas não a reconheci - como pôde esquecê-la? Era sua melhor amiga, sua confidente.

Ah claro, não precisa se desculpar Harry, eu entendo que não teve tempo para se lembrar de uma amiga de colégio - disse ela - Olha, eu quero ir para a Main Street, ok?

Está bem - Harry disse, depois que ela se identificou o clima não ficou muito bom, então permaneceu calado.

Pode parar ali - ela pediu, estavam numa rua deserta, com pouca iluminação e com alguns prédios antigos ao redor. Hermione colocou uma peruca preta e pegou um pedaço de ferro no bolso. Harry a olhou desconfiado, o que ela iria fazer? - Você vai esperar, não vai? - Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas parecia hesitante - Claro que vai! - num movimento rápido Hermione pegou a chave do carro, em seguida saiu do carro e entrou no prédio.

Aquela, com certeza, não era a mesma Hermione que Harry conhecia, estava mudada, não só fisicamente, mas também no jeito de ser. O que teria acontecido que a fizera mudar tanto? O tempo e a distância modificou a amizade que havia entre eles, e por mais que quisessem jamais voltaria a ser como antes. Harry então ouviu um alarme disparar, mas o que Hermione estava fazendo? Viu-a correr em direção ao carro com algo nas mãos.

Vai, vai, vai! - disse ela ofegante, Harry então arrastou o carro. Ele a olhava diferente, Hermione Granger invadindo prédios? Quem diria, pensou ele. Hermione começou a abrir a sacola que tinha sobre o colo.

Não, eu não quero saber o que tem ai - disse Harry tentando evitar que ela abrisse a sacola.

E por que não? - ela tirou a mão dele - São só filhotinhos lindos e fofos! - Hermione tinha dois gatinhos amarelados no colo. Harry olhou para ela incrédulo - O que foi? Ah Harry, iam fazer experiências terríveis nos bichinhos, eu não ia deixar né?

Harry nada disse, na verdade era estranho aquele novo contato com uma Hermione totalmente nova para ele. Pareciam dois desconhecidos, nada mais. Ela dera o endereço de onde morava e Harry dirigia para o local. Hermione tentou uma conversa:

E então, o que acha de estar de volta? - ela perguntou.

Normal, na verdade não devo passar muito tempo aqui.

Ah! Você tem cara de que não vê férias a anos! - disse Hermione.

Pronto, chegamos! - ele parou o carro em frente a um prédio - Foi bom te reencontrar, mas preciso ir agora.

Não quer entrar para tomar um café? - ela convidou.

Não, obrigado! - Harry respondeu, era melhor voltar pra casa e esquecer aquela noite.

Ta, tudo bem! Nos vemos amanhã então - ela disse saindo do carro.

Espera, como?

Amanhã, seu prédio, eu, você, aquela coisa toda de hoje - ela dizia sorrindo - As oito está bom pra você?

Harry bufou de raiva enquanto saia do carro, pelo menos algo nela não havia mudado: jamais desistia fácil. Subiram para o apartamento de Hermione, o silêncio permanecia enquanto ela preparava o café, Harry apenas a observava.

Olha Harry, eu posso te ajudar - ela começou.

Ajudar? Eu não preciso de ajuda - ele respondeu enquanto aceitava o café que ela lhe entregava.

Claro que precisa, olha só pra você! Nem imagino quando foi a última vez que se divertiu, só pensa em trabalho - disse Hermione.

Eu me sinto bem do jeito que estou.

Outubro está quase acabando, proponho que venha passar o próximo mês comigo - ela sugeriu.

O que? Está louca? Quer que venha morar aqui? - Harry não podia acreditar em tal proposta.

Seria o nosso mês juntos, sem trabalho, só aproveitando a vida - Hermione disse.

É, com certeza, você só pode ter ficado louca.

Não Harry, eu não estou louca, falo sério! E então o que me diz?

Bom, eu não vou ficar em Londres por um mês e também tem a minha namorada, acho que ela não ficaria muito feliz de saber da sua proposta.

Você não tem namorada! - disse ela.

O nome dela é Cindy!

Então eu tenho pena da Cindy - aquilo o irritou ainda mais, Harry então se dirigiu até a porta - Pense nisso, Harry - disse Hermione. Ela ficou sentada vendo-o sair, seria estranho fazer aquilo com o Harry, mas por que não? Se aceitasse a proposta dela, quando acabasse mês provavelmente iria embora e sabe-se lá quando voltariam a se ver. Ele não parecia ser feliz, por que não tentar ensiná-lo a aproveitar vida?

Harry ia em direção ao carro, Hermione não deveria estar muito bem da cabeça pra fazer uma proposta daquelas! Conheciam-se, é verdade, mas há anos não se viam, eram como estranhos. E como será que seria "aproveitar a vida" na visão dela? Lembrava-se que Hermione só pensava em estudar, quase nunca se divertia e agora isso, tornara-se a guia da diversão?

Era melhor não pensar naquilo, deveria esquecer que a reencontrou. Ficou feliz de saber que estava bem, mas deveria esquecer aquela noite e aquela proposta. Não a veria mais, em breve seguiria numa nova missão. Chegou a seu apartamento e mais uma vez o encontrou vazio, ele porém não percebeu a ausência da namorada, tudo que fez foi jogar-se na cama e pouco tempo depois acabou dormindo.

N/A: Gente, por favor, me desculpemmmmm! Esse capítulo esta horrível, nossaaaa como está difícil fazer essa fic... mas quem manda inventar fazer fic baseada em filme neh: )) Desculpem mais uma vez, eu vou tentar fazer os próximos capítulos bem melhores, oks! Obrigada por lerem ecomentarem! Valeuzz! Beijuss! PinkPotter : ))


	3. Meu novembro

3) Meu novembro

Harry acordou com o despertador tocando, oito e meia da manhã, teria uma reunião as nove, era melhor se apressar. Aquela missão era de suma importância para a carreira de Harry, alguns comensais pareciam estar tentando um jeito de trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta à vida, e Harry não mediria esforços para evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

Tomou um banho rápido, por sorte seus pensamentos na missão, evitaram que as lembranças da noite passada voltassem, seu café foi igualmente rápido. Quando chegou a portaria do apartamento, perguntou ao porteiro sobre sua namorada, afinal ela não aparecera na noite anterior. O rapaz nada soube informar, apenas a viu saindo do prédio na tarde do dia anterior. Era melhor não pensar naquilo naquele momento também, quando voltasse a procuraria.

Harry chegou ao Ministério em cima da hora, por sorte a reunião estava apenas começando. O ministro da magia e outras pessoas importantes do mundo mágico estavam lá. Cumprimentaram Harry e expuseram os fatos. Pelo que sabiam três comensais estavam tentando uma antiga arte das trevas para tentar ressuscitar Voldemort. Harry queria liderar a missão, e evitar que tal coisa se concretizasse.

Então senhores, precisamos urgentemente capturar esses comensais - disse o ministro.

Concordo - Harry tomou a palavra - Se me permitirem, irei imediatamente procurá-los.

Calma Harry... Ainda vamos chegar nessa parte - o ministro falou.

Calma? Senhor, não acredito que me pede calma! - Harry parecia ligeiramente irritado - Vocês também vão pedir calma quando Voldemort estiver de novo nesse mundo?

Sr. Potter, antes de qualquer missão precisamos de uma estratégia! - um dos senhores que estava presente na reunião falou.

E quando vai surgir essa estratégia? Há duas semana que ouço falar desses comensais e nada até agora foi feito, isso é inadmissível - Harry levantou a voz.

Sr. Potter, quer, por favor, se acalmar? - o ministro já estava ficando preocupado.

Eu já falei senhor, não posso me acalmar enquanto vocês ficam aqui formulando estratégias! - Harry era um grande auror, mas geralmente suas vitórias não eram planejadas, ele não estava acostumado com aquilo.

Nós não vamos sair feito loucos atrás de três comensais. Precisamos nos planejar! - o ministro agora parecia tão irritado quanto Harry.

Claro, afinal vocês têm o Harry Potter aqui né? Aí quando Voldemort voltar, vai sobrar tudo pra quem? - Harry disse.

Sr. Potter, acho que não está em condições de assumir esta missão.

Como? - Harry não pôde acreditar no que ouviu.

Mandaremos outro auror, acredito que o Sandays seria uma boa opção - disse o ministro. Sandays? Quem era esse Sandys? Harry nunca ouvira falar de tal auror.

Vocês não podem fazer isso, sou o melhor auror que têm - Harry quase gritou.

Temos muitos aurores excelentes, tenho certeza que sua ausência não será tão comprometedora.

Espero que não se arrependam - Harry disse antes de sair.

Sr. Potter - o ministro o chamou, Harry apenas parou, mas não se virou para encará-lo - Nem pense em se meter nessa missão, entendeu? Está fora.

Não participaria dela nem sob a maldição Imperius - Harry então saiu, o ministro sabia que fora um risco aquilo, Harry era de fato um grande auror, mas estava muito arrogante.

Harry saiu bufando de raiva daquela sala, para completar quando chegou a recepção um moça avisou que ele não poderia mais ficar com o carro. "Ótimo, que mais falta acontecer?", perguntou antes de desaparatar do ministério. Não é bom fazer esse tipo de questionamento, ainda mais quando o dia ainda não havia acabado. Aparatou no próprio quarto, e quando foi em direção a sala, viu que realmente mais coisas poderiam acontecer.

O que significa isso? - perguntou Harry a Cindy, ela tinha duas malas nas mãos.

Acabou Harry - ela falou.

Como assim acabou? - Harry não podia acreditar que além da missão, estava perdendo a namorada.

Cansei - Cindy disse calmamente, depois de tanto tempo sendo ignorada, para ela aquela era a melhor coisa a ser feita - Cansei de ser deixada pra depois, cansei de ficar me mudando de dois em dois meses por causa das suas malditas missões, cansei da sua frieza.

Eu entendo - Harry sabia que tudo que ela dizia era a mais pura verdade, acabava fazendo-a sofrer se ficasse ao seu lado - Sinto muito.

Ah, Harry! Você seria um homem tão bom, se não fosse essa sua obsessão pelo trabalho - ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto - Quando você aprender que há muito mais coisas na vida além do trabalho você fará alguém muito feliz, tenho certeza. Eu só não posso esperar por isso.

Você também é uma grande mulher Cindy, desejo-te felicidades, principalmente as que não fui capaz de te dar - disse ele.

Adeus - Cindy falou antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

Harry ficou ali a vendo partir, que dia horrível fora aquele, pensou ele. Passou a tarde pensando no que iria fazer. Não tinha mais uma missão, não tinha mais uma namorada, estava sozinho novamente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo porteiro, que o chamou.

Sr. Potter, tem uma encomenda para o senhor - ele disse.

Encomenda? - Harry não entendeu.

Sim, daquela moça, lembra? - o porteiro falou. Estaria se referindo a Hermione?

Deixa aí que daqui a pouco eu pego - Harry pediu. Era só o que faltava para completar o seu dia, Hermione! Dirigiu-se até a porta e quando a abriu viu uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio, na qual havia escrito "Novembro" em cima. Quando a abriu, encontrou um gatinho e preso ao seu pescoço uma chave, provavelmente o que tinham "salvado" - Ela só pode estar brincando comigo!

Irritou-se com o presente e desaparatou, aparatando em seguida, em frente ao prédio de Hermione com a caixa de papelão nas mãos. Harry estava bufando de raiva, abriu a porta violentamente e deu de cara com Hermione dançando feito uma doida com o som nas alturas.

Faz um favor? Fica fora da minha vida - disse ele entregando a caixa.

Pixane! Que saudade! - Ela pegou o gatinho - E então, pensou na minha oferta?

Nem me fale, ta bom? - Harry ia saindo, mas Hermione a impediu puxando-o pelo braço.

Espera, calma aí - ela o impediu de deixar o apartamento.

Olha, Hermione, o que você quer? Por que está me mandando gatos? - Harry perguntou, mas não obteve respostas.

E então o que fez hoje? - Harry a olhou incrédulo, mas respondeu.

Eu fiquei fora de uma missão importantíssima, além disso minha namorada me deixou.

Perfeito! - não, Harry não podia ter ouvido "perfeito".

Defina: perfeito!

Hoje é primeiro de novembro, o nosso mês - ela explicou.

Não acredito que está levando isso a sério.

Claro que estou - ela tirou o relógio dele - Ah, desculpe, mas eu odeio relógios - em seguida o jogou na lixeira.

Então, você quer que eu passe o mês aqui e deixe você bagunçar minha cabeça durante esse tempo? - ele perguntou.

Eu não usaria esses termos, mas... Sim - ela começou a tirar a blusa dele.

O que está fazendo?

Tirando sua blusa - Hermione respondeu naturalmente.

Pra quê? - estavam muito próximos, Harry podia sentir sua respiração.

Para que você possa se lavar! Porque está fedendo a xixi de gato - sussurrou no ouvido dele, deixando-o sozinho em seguida.

Harry ficou sozinho ali, Hermione realmente deveria estar louca. Então pensou: e por que não? Ela estava tão bonita quanto antes, agora uma mulher bastante atraente. Eram amigos, mas isso fazia muito tempo, por que não deixar algo acontecer? "Tudo bem, só essa noite", disse a si mesmo antes de sair.

Hermione pensava em Harry na cozinha enquanto limpava a blusa dele. Era estranho pensar em Harry daquele jeito, era estranho pensar em passar um mês com ele, mas qual o problema? Não deixaria nenhum sentimento acontecer, estaria apenas ajudando-o a acordar para a vida, só isso. Ela então o viu vindo em sua direção. Ele tocou seu rosto, o que fez Hermione fechar os olhos para receber o beijo que veio em seguida.

Estava beijando Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga do colégio, por que se sentia tão bem? Por que aquele beijo dava-lhe uma sensação tão gostosa? Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam nas costas dela. Foram para a sala, Harry estava um pouco desajeitado, tirou uma das blusas que Hermione usava e a deitou nos sofá. "Harry, calma...", ela pediu, antes dele voltar a beijá-la. "Harry...", chamou ela mais uma vez.

Que droga Hermione! - ele gritou saindo de cima dela.

Calma Harry, vamos devagar - ela pediu.

Quer saber, me esquece - disse ele saindo, Hermione correu para alcançá-lo.

Harry, Harry espera - ela pediu - O que foi?

Eu tive um dia horrível hoje e a última coisa que preciso é de alguém me dizendo o que fazer na cama - ele parecia irritado.

Eu não quis fazer isso, eu só estou tentando te ajudar.

Ajudar? Por que quer me ajudar? Eu não entendo!

Você não precisa me entender Harry... Só tem que deixar eu te ajudar - Hermione pediu.

Você é louca sabia? - ele disse, Hermione sorriu. Em seguida voltaram para o apartamento dela.

Hermione o levou para o quarto, Harry sentou-se na cama. Aproximou-se devagar e o beijou. Harry tocou sua cintura enquanto se beijavam, em seguida tirou novamente a blusa de Hermione. Harry pôde notar que ela estava um pouco corada e sorriu, não esperava aquilo depois do que aconteceu. Com cuidado ele a deitou na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Era isso que Hermione queria, que ele fosse carinhoso e delicado. Harry separou-se um pouco dela e a fitou, aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam estudá-lo. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente antes, depois disso aconteceu a primeira noite de amor deles.

N/A: ¬¬ Nossa! Eu acho q vou desistir de fazer essa fic...! ta cada dia pior, estou achando ela um tediooooo, plisss me perdoemm! Bom... deixa eu explicar uma coisa... eu sei q Harry ta assim, grosseiro e frio, mas é pq o personagem do filme é assim: )) Eu estou tentando fazer a fic fiel ao filme (com modificações necessárias, é claro, afinal eles não eram bruxos!)! desculpem se tiver muito ruim, ta! obrigada por lerem, agradecimento especial a mione03, Nathoca Malfoy e annette fowl que comentaram na fic, valeuzz! PinkPotter : )


	4. Um dia! Será?

4) Um dia! será?

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte e se viu numa cama que não era sua, Harry confirmou não ter sido um sonho a noite passada. Ainda era estranho pensar em tudo que aconteceu, nunca imaginara, nunca pensara em beijá-la, muito menos fazer amor com ela. Mas foi o que aconteceu, e tinha que admitir, tinha sido muito bom. Resolveu levantar, olhou em volta mais não encontrou suas roupas, vestiu apenas sua roupa intima. Hermione estava na cozinha.

Hum... Vejo que já acordou - ela disse enquanto pegava algo na geladeira.

Onde estão minhas roupas? - perguntou Harry.

Ah, aqui... - ela pegou umas roupas que estavam perto da pia, era uma calça jeans e um blusão, bem diferente da calça social e blusa de linho que ele usara quando chegou - Liberdade pra você! - arremessou as roupas para Harry que parecia não entender.

O que é isso?

Suas novas roupas.

Hermione, essas não são minhas roupas, quero saber onde elas estão? - ele estava sério.

Dei pros pobres - respondeu naturalmente.

O quê?

Já disse, dei pros pobres! - Harry a olhou incrédula - Ah Harry, são só roupas!

Harry a olhou desconfiado, ela parecia estar fazendo o café da manha, e sem opções ele acabou vestindo aquelas roupas. Foi então que um homem entrou na casa, falou com Hermione como se a conhecesse há muito tempo, Harry então falou.

Ei - os dois o olharam.

Hum, esse é meu blusão favorito - disse o homem, Harry olhou irritado para Hermione - Pode ficar com ele.

Harry, esse aqui é o Joe, mora aqui embaixo - disse Hermione.

Ele deve ser novembro? - perguntou o homem a Hermione.

Harry Potter - ela falou enquanto olhava para Harry, visto que para aquele homem seu nome não provocou nada, concluiu que era "trouxa".

Eu deveria ser novembro? - Harry perguntou confuso.

Bom querida eu tenho que ir agora, o café estava ótimo - deu o último gole do café que se servira e antes de sair deu um selinho em Hermione, aquilo foi o fim para Harry.

Tchau - ela sorriu, parecia ser a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Quer saber, eu vou embora - ele falou - Mas o que é isso? 

O quê? Harry calma, é só o Joe.

Olha Hermione foi legal ontem a noite, mas pra mim chega - Harry saiu irritado, Hermione o seguiu. Passaram por uma senhora, Hermione tentou apresentá-la a Harry, mas ele não lhe deu atenção, estava completamente confuso.

Harry! Harry, espera! - ela pediu - Por que está fazendo isso?

Por que estou fazendo isso? Eu é que deveria perguntar por que _você_ está fazendo isso!

Eu já disse que tenho minhas razões - Hermione agora também estava séria.

Pode ficar com elas então, porque eu estou indo embora - Harry quase gritou. Quais razões eram essas? Por que não poderia lhe contar?

Pra onde? Você perdeu sua missão Harry, não tem mais namorada! Você não tem para onde voltar - Hermione também falou mais alto.

Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu acho que tudo isso é uma desculpa pra você transar - ele falou sem pensar. Hermione o olhou completamente sem jeito, não tentaria mais convencê-lo, não depois de ouvir algo como aquilo. Ela deixou Harry onde estava e voltou para seu apartamento - Desculpa, me desculpa! - Harry correu até ela - Eu, eu não quis dizer aquilo! É que não entendo porque está fazendo isso!

Você não precisa me entender Harry - ela disse, ainda estava magoada pelo que ouvira.

Tudo bem - ele disse, Hermione o olhou sem entender - O que exatamente você quer?

Tempo, é tudo que eu quero, um mês apenas - ela sorriu timidamente.

Eu não posso te dar um mês - Harry falou - Serve um dia?

Tudo bem, eu topo - ela sorriu. Era incrível como Harry agora achava aquele sorriso tão lindo.

E o que vamos fazer? - perguntou ele.

Antes de tudo vamos tomar café da manhã, pois eu estou morrendo de fome! - confessou Hermione.

Claro, vamos sim - Harry disse, em seguida voltaram para o apartamento. Quase uma hora depois saíram para um passeio. 

Hermione o levou para a praia, caminhavam pela areia enquanto conversavam, Harry contava tudo que tinha acontecido durante os anos em que esteve fora, levavam os sapatos nas mãos, sentiam a água do mar chegar aos seus pés.

Ok, me explica o que há de tão divertido no que fizemos? - perguntou ele.

Hum... Não achou divertido a nossa caminhada?

Sinceramen... - Harry ia responder quando sentiu água do mar em seu rosto, Hermione jogou-lhe água com o pé - Ah, é assim é? - agora foi a vez de Harry, ele abaixou e começou a jogar água em Hermione, que deu um grito e saiu correndo. Harry correu atrás dela, continuava a jogar água, algumas vezes ela revidava. Acabaram quase encharcados no final das contas.

Desculpa se isso não foi divertido - ela falou ainda ofegante.

É melhor ficar quieta, ou eu te pego e te jogo lá no mar - ameaçou ele, Harry tinha a respiração tão ofegante quanto a dela, naquele momento de trégua.

Até parece que você consegue - ela fez pouco caso.

Não me provoque... - Harry fez que ia correr atrás dela e Hermione saiu correndo. Só depois de algum tempo virou e viu que ele estava parado dando risada. Foi a vez dela correr atrás dele.

Você está muito engraçadinho, Sr. Potter - ela corria tentando bater em Harry, mas não conseguia muito sucesso, Harry era bem mais rápido que ela.

Depois daquilo estavam exaustos, Hermione jogou-se na areia e Harry sentou ao seu lado, ficou observando-a por alguns instantes, ainda não havia se acostumado com a nova Hermione, cheia de vida e disposição, lembrava-se da amiga como uma estudante disciplinada.

Mione... - disse ele, Hermione abriu os olhos e o encarou, era a primeira vez em anos que ele a chamava daquele jeito novamente - Será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Claro Harry - a garota que estava deitada, sentou-se.

Você está vivendo como trouxa, ou é impressão minha? - Harry perguntou, sempre imaginou que quando encontrasse Hermione seria como uma bruxa de sucesso profissional, já que ela sempre fora a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.

Não é impressão sua, vivo sem usar magia sim - ela respondeu, seu olhar agora desviou do dele.

Mas por quê? Lembro-me que era uma aluna excepcional, você estava estudando para medibruxa, não foi?

Sim, eu conclui meus estudos, Harry. Trabalhei no St. Mugus por alguns anos, mas... - Hermione disse, ela não olhava mais para Harry.

Mas o quê? Mione, porque não está olhando nos meus olhos? - ele a segurou pelo queixo e seus olhos encontraram os dela.

Aconteceu uma coisa, foi nesse momento que entendi que por mais que eu tivesse conhecimento e magia, nem tudo esta sob nosso controle.

Claro que está Mione, nós bruxos podemos tudo com nossa magia - Harry falou.

Não Harry, não podemos tudo. Eu também pensava dessa maneira, pensava que por ser uma bruxa nada poderia... - ela parou.

O quê? Continue - ele pediu.

Esqueça! Não quero falar sobre isso.

Mas eu queria saber, queria saber o que aconteceu com você, com a minha melhor amiga - ele falou, agora ela parecia estar vendo o Harry carinhoso e gentil de antes.

Harry, você não precisa saber, apenas digo que depois disso não fazia diferença viver como bruxa ou como trouxa. Nossa, já é quase noite - disse ela fugindo do assunto, ficaram conversando o dia todo que nem viram o tempo passar - Vamos, vou fazer um jantar especial para nós.

Tudo bem - Harry não insistiu, afinal não adiantaria mesmo.

Quando chegaram em casa, Hermione preparou o jantar, Harry a ajudava quando ela deixava. Depois que estava tudo pronto levaram a comida para o terraço, de onde tinham uma vista de toda a cidade.

Já está acabando - disse ele, Hermione deu um leve suspiro.

Eu sei, foi muito bom passar o dia com você Harry - ela disse.

Foi maravilhoso passar o dia com você Mione, sabe...

Hum?

Acho que nunca encontrei companhia tão boa quanto sua - ela sorriu - E olhe que eu já estive em praticamente todo o mundo. 

Fico lisonjeada - disse ela. Quando terminaram o jantar, Harry foi quem lavou as louças, depois de uma confissão de Hermione.

Não acredito que ia deixar para amanhã - ele lavava, Hermione estava sentada perto dele.

Eu odeio lavar louça, Harry!

Daqui a pouco eu irei embora - ele avisou.

E o que vai fazer? Alias, não responda! Você vai chegar em casa, se entediar, ler seu jornal, se entediar, ver alguma coisa da sua ex-missão, se entediar. E ai você vai pensar em mim! - ela disse.

Como prometera passaria apenas um dia com ela, depois voltaria para casa. Foi o que ele fez, quando terminou a louça, despediu-se dela e foi embora. Engraçado que tudo que Hermione supôs aconteceu. Assim que chegou em casa pegou seu jornal e começou a ler, não estava muito concentrado, mas estava lendo. Quando terminou viu os papeis da missão jogados num canto, pegou alguns deles, mas não deu muita atenção, ela não lhe saia da cabeça.

Hermione pensou em tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, a companhia de Harry era tão boa, lembrava. Depois que ele partira não fez muita coisa, pegou um livro qualquer (algumas coisas nunca mudam...), e leu algumas paginas, até que o sono veio e ela foi para a cama. Pixane, que estava perto de sua perna, mexeu-se naquele momento, ela então sentia a cama afundar um pouco.

De vez em quando, tente não adivinhar... - Harry estava em cima dela, deu-lhe um selinho antes de continuar - Vai fazer bem para meu ego - Hermione sorriu, pelo visto eles teriam mais que apenas um dia.

N/A: Hum... ¬¬ oh, num sei se o capitulo ficou muito legal naum (continuo achando a fic um pouco chata...), desculpa ai qualquer coisa ta! quero agradecer a todos os comentários, que bom que estão curtindo a fic, eu juro que estava achando-a horrivel, mas se vocês estão dizendo que ta boa, eu acredito, hehehehehhehehe! Perdoem-me qualquer coisa ai, tentaria fazer os próximos capítulos melhores! Obrigada por lerem! Agradecimentos especiais à Annette Fowl, Mione03 e Caaarol que comentaram, muito obrigada meninas! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	5. Aprendendo a viver

5) Aprendendo a viver

Hermione e Harry acordaram cedo naquela manhã, e depois de tomar café Harry propôs que fossem juntos a um lugar, o qual seria uma surpresa para Hermione. Ela aceitou, já estava mais animada pelo fato dele ter sugerido um local para irem, talvez conseguisse mostrar para Harry que a vida não se resume ao trabalho. Quando desceram, Harry já ia chamar um táxi, quando Hermione o impediu, ela achou melhor irem de trem.

Não sei qual o problema de pegar um táxi - ele disse, já estavam no trem naquele momento.

Ah, Harry... Eu achei que seria melhor assim - Hermione respondeu.

Então viemos de trem porque você não queria vir de táxi?

Exato! Acho que não teria a mesma graça - ela disse sorrindo.

Ok, lembre-me de comprar um chicote, para a Hermione dominadora! - Harry falou sorrindo.

O que vai fazer nesse bairro? Vai me levar até sua casa?

Eu não moro lá...

Então...? - ela estava esperando a explicação.

Calma Mione! Você continua tão curiosa quanto antes não é? - brincou ele.

Não Harry, você se enganou... Você era o curioso e eu é que não contava as coisas...

Ah, era mesmo! Bom, então é uma pequena vingança - disse ele.

Hermione sorriu, nunca esqueceu o quão maravilhoso era a companhia de Harry e como ela adorava estar ao lado dele, a amizade que nutria por Harry era algo que ela estimava por demais, e esse sentimento parecia voltar, só que agora mais forte que nunca... Ela só tinha que ter cuidado para não se apaixonar... Quando chegaram, ainda andaram alguns quarteirões até o local que Harry queria levá-la.

Essa era a minha casa, Mione - ele disse, estavam em frente a uma grande casa de andar, parecia ter sido reformada a pouco tempo.

Sua casa, aquela que você morou com seus tios? - ela perguntou, mas ao ver o brilho dos olhos de Harry imaginou que não era o lugar onde passou sua terrível infância.

Não, a casa dos meus pais - ele respondeu e a encarou - Quando derrotei Voldemort procurei esse lugar, foi o último lugar que estive na Inglaterra antes de partir.

Mas ela está...

Mandei reformá-la há pouco tempo - explicou ele.

É uma casa muito bonita.

Penso que meus pais foram muito felizes nesta casa, mesmo que ela também tenha sido o local onde morreram - disse ele.

Vamos entrar? - Hermione perguntou.

Eu ainda não tive coragem de entrar nela depois que voltei para Londres - Harry falou, ela podia ver certa tristeza no olhar dele.

Eu estou com você agora - ela estendeu a mão, Harry a encarou e sorriu, depois aceitou a mão oferecida pela amiga.

A casa era muito ampla por dentro, as paredes pareciam ter acabado de ser pintadas, a luz adentrava no local pelas diversas janelas que ali existiam, porém não tinha móveis. Harry mostrou cada aposento da casa a Hermione, e depois voltaram à sala. Hermione foi até a lareira, viu que havia as inicias L&T gravadas ali, ela então tocou e uma música começou.

Harry... - ela olhou para Harry preocupada, como se dissesse, "Eu não fiz nada", mas ele apenas lhe sorriu.

Não se preocupe, lembro-me que fiz a mesma coisa na primeira vez que estive aqui, as inicias estão encantadas, para que tocasse essa musica quando alguém passasse a mão ai - Hermione respirou aliviada.

É linda essa música - disse ela, parecia uma música antiga, ela não conhecia, mas a letra era muito bonita.

Acredito que seja a música deles - Harry respondeu - Quer dançar comigo?

Eu não danço muito bem - respondeu Hermione.

Não pode ser tão ruim assim - ele disse, Harry aprendera a dançar há alguns anos.

Eu avisei - Hermione aproximou-se dele e começaram a dançar no ritmo daquela música, ela pisou no pé dele, algumas vezes, sem querer.

Tem razão, você é horrível - Harry brincou.

Não precisa exagerar.

É nossa agora - ele falou.

Hum?

A música, ela é nossa música agora - ele disse, Hermione o encarou emocionada, afinal Harry estava dedicando a música dos pais dele a eles. Hermione o beijou.

Aquele dia foi incrível, assim como os seguintes para Harry e Hermione. Certa tarde, estavam tomando banho de banheira juntos, quando alguém entrou sem avisar.

Você trocou de café? - Joe apareceu na porta sem cerimônias, Harry assustou-se e quase afundou na banheira.

Sim, é uma marca nova. Gostou? - Hermione falou naturalmente.

É horrível - Joe disse.

Com licença, será que você não tem noção de privacidade? - Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

Nossa Harry, seu peitoral é lindo - o homem disse - Mas o seu querida, é excepcional - falou sorrindo para Hermione que agradeceu, Harry ainda estava irritado - Então hoje à noite, lá em casa, vamos sair pra dançar, certo?

Ok! - Hermione respondeu e Joe deixou o local.

Esse cara não sabe fazer café sozinho? - Harry perguntou, mas ao invés de responder Hermione o beijou.

Quando chegou a noite, Hermione arrumou-se para que pudessem sair depois do jantar na casa de Joe. Harry fazia o mesmo, embora, um pouco contrariado. Ele não tinha ido com a cara de Joe, não tinha uma razão... Ah não ser a maneira que ele e Hermione se relacionavam, então provavelmente aquilo era ciúme... "Claro, assim como eu tinha ciúmes dos garotos que queriam ficar com ela em Hogwarts! Qual é Harry, você sabe que o ciúme agora é diferente... Diferente? Claro! Não é mais ciúme de amigo", ele refletia enquanto esperava por Hermione. Não podia ser, ele não poderia estar se apaixonando por Hermione! Parou de pensar nisso quando a viu chegar na sala.

Você está linda - ele levantou e a beijou.

Obrigada! Então, vamos? - sugeriu ela, mas enquanto desciam Harry dizia.

Ah, eu não estou a fim de jantar com o Joe, estou a fim de ficar nu com Hermione Granger!

Harry! - ela sorriu um pouco corada. Quando chegaram, Hermione tocou a campainha, quando atenderam Harry quase desmaiou de susto.

Boa noite! - respondeu Joe, ele estava com uma peruca vermelha, vestido curto verde e um batom vermelho.

B-boa no-noite - Harry até se engasgou, Joe era gay!

Vamos entrando - Joe convidou.

Eu não acredito, Joe... De vestido - Harry falou sorrindo, estava com ciúmes dele?

Queridaaa, nossos convidados chegaram - Joe chamou, um outro "homem" veio também vestido de mulher.

Nossaaa, Mione, que gato! - o outro falou, Harry ficou desconsertado e Hermione riu do constrangimento dele.

Bom, vamos logo jantar porque hoje eu quero curtir a noite - sugeriu Joe.

Os três foram para a mesa, no jantar correu tudo bem, mas Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais pálida e Will, o "amigo" de Joe percebeu isso, enquanto Harry conversava com Joe, ele perguntou.

Está tudo bem?

Só estou com um pouco de enxaqueca - ela respondeu.

Eu vou pegar um copo de água pra você - ele disse.

Obrigada - Hermione então sentou no sofá da sala, enquanto Harry conversa ainda um pouco desconsertado com Joe. Quando Will ia trazer a água o telefone tocou e como estava mais perto, Hermione atendeu.

Alô! Está aqui - ela olhou para Joe - O que quer falar com ele? Sim, eu estou bem! Por que está ligando pra cá? Eu não posso falar! Eu já disse que não posso falar! - ela gritou e então desligou o telefone, Harry olhou preocupado para Hermione, podia ver que ela estava quase chorando - Desde quando ela vem ligando? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS VÊM CONVERSANDO PELAS MINHAS COSTAS!

Calma querida - pediu Joe.

Responda, por favor - Hermione diminuiu o tom da voz.

Tem certeza que quer falar disso agora? - ele apontou para Harry, Hermione hesitou.

Olha, eu não quero mais dançar - ela falou.

Ah, não, por favor, Mione - Will aproximou-se dela.

Deixa pra outro dia, ta, eu não estou bem? Desculpa! - ela disse antes de sair.

O que ela tem? - Harry perguntou.

Enxaqueca! Dores horríveis - Joe explicou.

E quem era? - Harry perguntou mais uma vez.

Uma prima dela - Joe respondeu - Mas eu não vou te contar o porquê! - Harry olhou desconfiado e então deixou o apartamento. Quando chegou viu que Hermione estava tomando alguma coisa, deveria ser algum remédio.

Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava, Hermione trancou o pequeno armário que havia em seu quarto.

Enxaqueca - ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Era sua prima, certo?

Harry, não vamos falar sobre isso - ela pediu.

Por que não? Eu te conto tudo sobre mim - ele reclamou.

Mas esse é o seu mês, não o meu! - ele já estava no quarto, aproximavam-se da cama enquanto conversavam.

Tudo bem.

Ei, não fica zangado! Lembra que tinha falado sobre ficar nu com Hermione Granger? - Harry sorriu. Hermione então o abraçou forte, não estava nada bem naquela noite e Harry percebeu isso.

Acho melhor deixarmos isso para outro dia - ele se afastou para encará-la - Hoje a gente dorme de pijama - ela sorriu, então o beijou.


	6. Casese comigo

**6) "Case-se comigo!"**

**Fazia quase três semanas que Harry e Hermione estavam "vivendo" juntos, depois de tanto tempo era como se Harry tivesse voltado a viver de verdade, divertindo-se e fazendo a vida valer a pena. Aquele período fora completamente diferente do tempo que viveu com Hermione anos atrás, ela estava diferente, mais solta, alegre... Se ele já gostava de Hermione antes, agora ele a amava... Sim, pode não saber quando começou, mas não tinha dúvidas, amava Hermione! **

**Nunca entenderia o porquê daquela mudança, Hermione não gostava de falar sobre ela, também nunca entenderia como ficou tanto tempo com ela e nunca percebeu que ela era a garota perfeita, agora a mulher perfeita. Jantavam no terraço do apartamento de Hermione, o céu estava estrelado, as luzes da cidade tornava privilegiada aquela visão. **

** E então, será que hoje poderíamos falar sobre você? - ele tentou pela milésima vez, mas Hermione sempre usava a desculpa de que "aquele era o mês dele". Harry estava começando a achar que ela escondia algo...**

** Harry... Quantas vezes tenho que falar que... - ela começou, mas Harry completou.**

** "Esse não é o meu mês, e sim o seu" - falou tentando imitar Hermione, ela sorriu - Eu não me incomodo de saber sobre você!**

** E o que você quer saber exatamente?**

** Hum... - ele fingiu pensar - Sou o primeiro? Sabe... Esse negócio de passar o mês juntos, aproveitar a vida?**

** Não, você não é o primeiro - Hermione respondeu, notou que ele ficou um pouco contrariado - Mas não pense que eu faço isso há séculos.**

** Quantos você já ajudou?**

** Seis - ela respondeu - Com você, sete.**

** Então começou em maio?**

** Não, em janeiro. Com o fevereiro, julho e setembro, tive que acabar o mês mais cedo... Então não acho que esses consegui ajudar.**

** E os outros meses? - perguntou Harry.**

** Não houve os outros meses - ela desviou o olhar.**

** Por que não?**

** Problemas pessoais - Hermione disse - Pronto, respondi tudo!**

** Não cheguei nem na metade das perguntas - Harry protestou.**

** Seu limite acabou!**

** Não vale, se soubesse que tinha um limite, não desperdiçaria com essas perguntas - ele segurou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo - Teria perguntado o seu segredo!**

** Segredo? - mesmo que de leve, Hermione ficou pálida.**

** Podemos ter ficado alguns anos sem nos falar, mas eu ainda te conheço como a mim mesmo, Mione. Sei que esconde algo de mim! Por que não me conta? - ele acariciou o rosto dela, Hermione fechou os olhos.**

** Não peça para eu estragar nossa felicidade - ela pediu num sussurro.**

** Preocupa-me você falando desta maneira, é algo grave? - Harry insistiu.**

** Harry, por favor! Não vamos falar sobre isso, ta bom? - ela pediu mais uma vez, beijando-o, provavelmente para fazê-lo esquecer.**

** Um beijo apenas não me fará desistir - ele disse também num sussurro. Hermione sorriu e o beijou mais. Amaram-se novamente naquela noite.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Hermione ajeitava o café da manhã contrariada, Harry receberá uma correspondência e iria a uma reunião no Ministério de Magia. Tentou lembrá-lo que ele prometera não trabalhar durante aquele mês, mas Harry alegou que não poderia deixar de ir para aquela reunião.**

** Ah, Mione, entenda! Eu preciso mesmo ir - ele falou beijando-a. Hermione saia.**

** Não precisa, Harry. Há anos você não precisa mais se envolver nesses assuntos, você já derrotou Voldemort, lembra? - ela disse irritada.**

** Mas ainda há vários seguidores dele, meu amor.**

** E daí? Qualquer auror é capaz de pegar um comensal, você não precisa estar nestas missões! - ela quase gritou, além da promessa, Hermione lembrou-se do período em que se preocupava demasiadamente com Harry, não entendia por que ele continuava naquelas missões, se já tinha derrotado Voldemort.**

** Você não entende, Mione! - ele disse.**

** Vai receber uma nova missão e vai embora mais uma vez, esquecerá de mim novamente!**

** Eu nunca te esqueci, agora então, isso é impossível - ele a beijou intensamente - Acredita em mim, eu nunca vou esquecer você!**

** Você prometeu não trabalhar - Hermione o lembrou.**

** Desculpa, prometo que volto logo - ele a beijou e em seguida aparatou. Hermione ficou completamente chateada.**

**Harry aparatou no Ministério de Magia e caminhou até a sala onde seria a reunião. De acordo com o pergaminho que recebera, o ministro tinha um assunto urgente para tratar com ele, algo relacionado a uma nova e importante missão, a qual sequer pôde ser relevada pela correspondência. Bateu na porta, ouviu o ministro mandá-lo entrar, este estava sozinho na sala.**

** Bom dia, Sr. Potter! Que bom que pôde vir - o ministro o cumprimentou.**

** Vim porque ainda tenho certa consideração pelo senhor - Harry ainda lembrava da missão que fora deixado de lado.**

** Fico feliz que não tenha guardado ressentimentos - o ministro sorriu sem graça.**

** E qual a urgência, senhor? - Harry perguntou.**

** Bom... Um forte grupo de comensais foi localizado no norte da Ásia, pelo que parece, Lestrange é uma das que está neste grupo - os olhos de Harry brilharam naquele momento, Lestrange fora a responsável pela morte de Sirius no seu quinto ano - Temos certeza que seremos capaz de capturá-los, mas precisamos de um auror como o senhor para esta missão.**

** Onde exatamente é esta missão?**

** Sibéria - ele respondeu. Harry pareceu hesitante, aquela seria a missão mais importante de sua vida, era Belatriz Lestrange, poderia ter sua vingança e ainda colocaria mais comensais na prisão. Mas... Tinha Hermione, por mais que tivesse certeza que jamais a esqueceria, não queria mais passar muito tempo longe dela, e aquela viagem certamente seria longa.**

** Não, obrigado! - ele respondeu levantando-se.**

** Co-como? - o ministro parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo - Está recusando?**

** Sim, estou recusando! Passe para outro auror.**

** Sr. Potter, aconselho que reconsidere! Não é hora para vinganças - o ministro imaginou que a recusa era devido a outra missão não ter sido de Harry.**

** Não estou me vingando, em outra ocasião essa missão seria aceita sem pensar duas vezes, mas agora tenho razões para recusá-la e é isto que estou fazendo - disse ele - Sinto muito ministro, mas há coisas mais importantes para mim que o trabalho. Estarei torcendo para que esses comensais sejam pegos. Com licença - depois disso ele saiu, deixando um ministro completamente confuso. Harry aparatou no apartamento de Hermione, mas não a encontrou. Onde estaria? Queria dizer que queria ficar com ela, que recusara aquela missão, queria dizer que a amava!**

**Correu pela vizinhança, pelo caminho comprou umas flores e foi a procura de Hermione. Acabou pegando um táxi para ver se a encontrava mais rapidamente. Quando avistou Hermione, pediu para o taxista diminuir a velocidade.**

** Mione - ele a chamou, o táxi ia lentamente, enquanto Hermione caminhava, ela sequer olhou para Harry com raiva.**

** E então conseguiu a missão? - perguntou friamente.**

** Sim, provavelmente a que mais esperei durante todos esses anos - respondeu oferecendo as flores, mas ela não aceitou.**

** E quando começa?**

** Bom... Eles sugeriram já! - o táxi parou, Harry desceu do carro com as flores nas mãos - Eu respondi nunca!**

** Nunca? - ela o olhou confusa, um largo sorriso se esboçava em seu rosto.**

** Nunca! - ela pulou no pescoço dele e começou a beijá-lo - Eu te amo, Mione! - ele disse, Hermione não respondeu, mas Harry não se importou, imaginou que ela ainda precisava de tempo para desenvolver aquele sentimento, e tempo era o que ele mais tinha a partir daquele momento...**

**Naquele dia, aproveitaram cada segundo. Passearam pela cidade, andaram de trem, fizeram um piquenique no almoço... Hermione até encontrou uma família que quis adotar Pixane, o gatinho que salvara no dia que pediu a carona a Harry. Entregaria o gato no dia seguinte. A noite também foi maravilhosa, jantaram num restaurante perto do apartamento dela, cada vez mais Harry tinha certeza que a amava, que a queria para sempre...**

**Quando acordou no outro dia, Hermione não estava muito bem. Estava com uma enxaqueca terrível, olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos, além de uma certa palidez. Harry perguntou se estava tudo bem, como sempre, ela negou que algo a incomodava, não queria que Harry soubesse...**

** Ah, eu não acredito que vai entregar o Pixane! - Harry disse enquanto alisava o bicho, provavelmente apegara-se ao animal.**

** Não posso ficar com todo bichinho fofo que salvo, não é Harry - ela tentou forçar um sorriso, agora também se sentia enjoada. Uma buzina foi ouvida, Harry olhou pela janela. Era a família que viera adotar o gato - Será que você pode levá-lo?**

** Você está bem? - perguntou mais uma vez desconfiado.**

** Sim, estou! - ela o beijou e saiu - Diga para cuidar bem dele!**

** Certo - mesmo não acreditando que ela estava bem, Harry foi levar o gatinho.**

**Entregou o gatinho, falou as recomendações de Hermione. A família que adotara o gato parecia que cuidaria muito bem dele, a única filha do casal gostou muito de Pixane. Depois que partiram, Harry deu um leve suspiro. Olhou a sua volta, nunca se sentira tão feliz, quanto naqueles dias com Hermione. Recusara até uma missão por causa dela! Definitivamente, ele a amava, de uma maneira como nunca imaginou amar alguém algum dia... Sorriu, depois de rodar o mundo, veio encontrar o amor na Inglaterra, em Londres, exatamente com aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado.**

**Refletiu por alguns instantes, sempre que estava com Hermione era feliz, não só agora, mas antes também. Ela era capaz de mudá-lo, de fazer com que ele se sentisse amado, se sentisse feliz. Como nunca percebera que a felicidade sempre esteve ao seu lado? Demorou anos para descobrir isso, não iria deixá-la nunca mais! Correu para o apartamento dela, sabia o que tinha que fazer...**

** Mione! - ele a chamou, encontrou Hermione no quarto, pegando algo e tomando, deveria ser um remédio - O que houve? - perguntou preocupado.**

** Nada - ela mentiu - Estou com saudade do Pixane, é isso!**

** Tem certeza?**

** Sim! Além disso, estou com enxaqueca - ela caminhou até a cozinha, Harry a seguiu - O que você queria me falar?**

** Eu simplesmente descobri que... - uma coruja pousou na janela de Hermione. Harry a olhou, depois pegou a correspondência - Descobri que nunca mais quero ficar longe de você! - ele amassou a carta.**

** Harry...**

** Mione, eu te amo! Case-se comigo - ele falou.**

** Como? - os olhos dela agora estavam repletos de lágrimas.**

** Case-se comigo! - ele jogou a carta no lixo e sorriu - Case-se comigo! - tirou o relógio do braço e também jogou no lixo.**

** Eu não posso! - não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas - Não posso - sua voz saiu fraca.**

** Por quê? - Harry não entendia, tinha certeza que ela sentia algo por ele - Você não me ama?**

** Amo, te amo muito, Harry - ela o beijou com urgência, queria que soubesse o quanto ela o amava - Mas eu não posso! - em seguida correu para o quarto e se trancou.**

** Mione, abre a porta - Harry pediu - O que está acontecendo? - ele a ouvia chorar, enquanto batia na porta, o que o deixava mais preocupado. Então, um barulho ecou do quarto, como se Hermione tivesse caído, depois vomitado. Desesperado, Harry arrombou a porta, ela estava no chão - Mione.**

** Não, vai embora - ela pediu aos prantos. Harry olhava assustado e preocupado, o que estava acontecendo com Hermione?**

** O que você guarda aqui? - perguntou apontando para um pequeno armário que havia no quarto, o armário vivia trancado.**

** Não, Harry - ela levantou e tentou impedi-lo de abrir, mas foi em vão, Harry puxou a portinha do armário, precisava saber o que Hermione escondia. Ao abrir a porta, assustou-se. Vários remédios empilhados, nomes desconhecidos, mas o que Hermione tinha? - Era isso que queria ver? - ela gritou com raiva - Por que não podia deixar isso pra lá? Por que tinha que tentar descobrir tudo!**

**Chorando, ela tentou deixar o quarto, Harry ainda estava completamente perdido com o que acabara de ver, Hermione parecia muito debilitada, vários remédios escondidos, mas o que ela tinha? No momento seguinte, ela caiu desacordada no chão, Harry correu até ela.**

** Mione, meu amor, acorda - chamou várias vezes, mas nada adiantou. Ela tinha desmaiado...**

**N/A: Bom, gente, antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir desculpas a vocês pela demora! Como sempre, estou cheia de coisas p fazer, aula extra, academia, estudos... Sorry! Quase que não faço esse capitulo essa semana, não sei como achei tempo p fazê-la, por isso, mil desculpas, caso o capitulo não esteja legalz! Bom... Pelo que vi aqui, acho que a fic terá mais um capitulo e um epílogo, lembro-lhes que essa fic é baseada no filme, "Doce Novembro", apesar de manter algumas coisas do filme, vocês verão que o final não será o mesmo! Aguardem: ) Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	7. Até o fim

**7) Até o fim**

**Harry segurava a mão de Hermione, enquanto os para-médicos da ambulância tentavam reanimá-la, estava completamente perdido, podia não saber o que ela tinha, mas pela quantidade de remédios que tomava, provavelmente era grave. Uma angustia tomou seu coração, será que justamente agora que a reencontrara iria perdê-la? Será que quando seu coração aprende a amar de verdade a pessoa que tornou isso possível não poderá ficar ao seu lado? Balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar pensamentos como aqueles. Chegaram ao hospital, mas Harry foi impedido de entrar no local onde Hermione seria atendida, só restava esperar...**

** Harry - Joe acabara de chegar ao hospital, uma expressão tão preocupada quanto a de Harry.**

** O que ela tem? - perguntou já alterado, Joe ficou calado - O QUE É QUE ELA TEM? - um grupo de enfermeiras olhou assustado para ele, mas Harry não se importou, tudo que queria era saber o que Hermione tinha.**

** Calma... - Joe se aproximou.**

** Não me peça para ter calma! - falou alto, mas não tão alto quanto da primeira vez - Eu quero saber o que ela tem! - seus olhos marejados de lágrimas.**

** Ao menos sente-se - Joe pediu, Harry obedeceu, então o homem sentou ao seu lado - Harry, o que eu vou lhe contar é muito sério, você não deveria ficar sabendo...**

** Não deveria? - ele falou ironicamente revoltado.**

** Deixa eu terminar, por favor - Harry concordou - A Mione tem câncer...**

** Câncer? - Harry repetiu um pouco chocado, poderia não saber muito sobre a doença, mas sabia o quão perigoso poderia ser.**

** Sim, descobriu isso há quase três anos - Joe disse - Hermione se tratou por praticamente dois anos, mas não conseguiu se curar. Então ano passado, ela abandonou tudo e se mudou para longe da família.**

** Então a rixa com a família é por causa disso?**

** Sim, eles não aceitaram a decisão dela - Joe explicou.**

** E os remédios? - perguntou Harry.**

** Ajudam apenas a passar o dia...**

** Olha, eu não sou médico, mas um ano sem se tratar... O câncer não...**

** Sim, ele se espalhou pelo corpo - Harry fechou os olhos para assimilar aquelas informações.**

** Por isso ela está vivendo como trouxa - Harry disse, só então se tocou que Joe era trouxa, mas o homem não pareceu curioso para o significado da palavra.**

** Eu sei que ela é uma bruxa, Harry - Joe falou - E sim, é por isso que Hermione está vivendo como nós! Nem o mundo bruxo foi capaz de salvá-la.**

** Como assim? Está querendo dizer que a Hemione vai morrer? Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, eu vou falar com ela, eu...**

** Ei, você não entendeu nada do que eu disse? Ela não quer passar por tudo que passou novamente, Harry. Ela já aceitou... Por isso ela decidiu parar, para poder pelo menos viver o pouco que lhe resta intensamente!**

** Eu... Eu não vou deixar, ela não vai morrer, não pode partir sem mim - agora as lágrimas já rolavam sobre seu rosto, Joe ficou em silêncio.**

** Com licença - um médico apareceu, Harry enxugou o rosto e o encarou - Srta. Granger já acordou, podem vê-la agora.**

** OK - Harry disse.**

** Eu vou ficar, vejo vocês depois - Joe falou, Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.**

** É por aqui - o médico guiou até o quarto de Hermione. Quando chegaram, ele deixou Harry sozinho. Hermione estava pálida, parecia muito fraca, deu um sorriso pequeno ao ver Harry na porta.**

** Oi - ela disse baixinho.**

** Oi - Harry se aproximou e pegou sua mão, mas antes beijou sua testa - Você me deu um susto.**

** Desculpe - ela disse sorrindo - Harry...**

** Hum?**

** Me leva pra casa! - ela pediu, sua voz soou triste.**

** Mione... - Harry não queria levá-la pra casa, queria que ela se tratasse imediatamente.**

** Por favor - ela insistiu, Harry concordou. Ele a carregou com cuidado e juntos deixaram o hospital. Quando chegaram no apartamento de Hermione, Joe e Will os esperavam.**

** Oh querida, disseram que você estava doente, mas você está ótima - Will disse pegando Hermione do colo de Harry.**

** Vem, vamos ajudar você a tomar um banho - Joe falou. Harry estava sem ação, não sabia o que fazer...**

** Mione, você não pode desistir - ele disse - A gente pode tentar procurar os melhores médicos...**

** Harry, por favor, vá embora! - Hermione pediu, começou a chorar naquele momento - Não quer que me veja assim!**

** Mas, meu amor... Por favor - Harry estava quase chorando.**

** Vá embora... - ela insistiu, sem outra opção, Harry acabou deixando o apartamento.**

** Vai ficar tudo bem - Joe disse, Hermione soluçou entre o choro.**

** Ele me pediu em casamento - ela falou.**

** Outros também fizeram isso - Will lembrou.**

** Mas foi a primeira vez que eu quis dizer sim - Hermione disse.**

**Passara-se três dias desde que descobrira que Hermione estava doente, a tristeza que sentia era indescritível. Ela não atendia seus telefonemas, nem retornava quando a secretária eletrônica dizia que ela não estava, Hermione sequer o atendeu quando ele foi até seu apartamento. Por que isto tinha que acontecer? Por que ele não podia ser feliz uma vez na vida? Lamentava-se por não ter amado Hermione antes, talvez assim tivesse aproveitado mais tempo ao lado dela, talvez assim não tivesse passado os últimos anos vivendo para o trabalho. Finalmente entendera que há coisas muito mais importantes na vida, Hermione ensinou isso a ele.**

**Caminhava sem rumo pela rua, pensava nela... Seria capaz de um dia esquecê-la? Não, depois de tudo, tinha certeza que era impossível tirá-la do coração. Então por que não estava com ela? Por que aceitara tão fácil a decisão dela? "Idiota! Você não a ama? Então vá atrás dela, não fique se lamentado pelo que poderia ter feito, apenas se preocupe com o que você pode fazer!", pensou Harry. Uma idéia veio a sua mente, provaria a Hermione o quanto a amava e o quanto precisava dela, o quanto a queria. Olhou para os lados, não precisou pensar duas vezes para ir atrás da sua felicidade.**

**Harry passou por muitas lojas, comprou várias coisas, esteve em diversos lugares, quando terminou já era noite. Sete e meia, a cidade estava toda iluminada por suas inúmeras lâmpadas, suspirou ao contemplar um dos lugares que mais amou na vida, mas evitou por longos anos. Passou rapidamente em seu apartamento para tomar um banho, depois se dirigiu até Hermione. Chegando lá, Harry pensou, "Ela não vai abrir a porta pra mim, então...", caminhou até os fundos do apartamento, e subiu com cuidado a escada de incêndio até o apartamento de Hermione, colocou a sacola imensa que carregava ao seu lado e abriu a janela. Joe, Will e Hermione jantavam na sala.**

** Hô, hô, hô! Feliz Natal - disse Harry saltando a janela, todos o olharam confusos, ele tinha um gorro vermelho na cabeça e uma sacola grande da mesma cor.**

** Eu acho que ainda estamos em novembro - disse Hermione ainda incrédula pelo ato dele.**

** Você não precisa esperar tanto - Harry falou com aquele sorriso maravilhoso que Hermione amava.**

** Bom... Você ficou com vontade de comer pizza? - perguntou Joe.**

** Com certeza! - Will respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Juízo crianças! - saíram juntos, restando apenas Harry e Hermione no apartamento.**

** Harry... - ela ia falar, mas ele o impediu.**

** Feliz Natal, meu amor - ele a beijou nos lábios com carinho, mas foi um beijo rápido, arrastou a sacola com cuidado até a sala - Bom... Tenho aqui doze presentes para a Srta. Granger!**

** Hum... Doze? - Hermione resolveu não discutir, sabia que não adiantaria.**

** Exato! - ele abriu a sacola e tirou de lá... - Pra começar, o famoso salame "Colombo", aquele que começou tudo! - ele entregou o salame a Hermione, ela sorriu - Uma peruca caleidoscópica, para a protetora dos animais! **

** Hum... Obrigada - ele colocou a peruca colorida na cabeça de Hermione. **

** Temos também um chicote - ele balançou o chicote - Para a dominadora Granger! Que servirá também para me manter em forma!**

** Até parece que precisa - Hermione falou.**

** Aqui - Harry pegou mais alguma coisa na sacola - O perfume "Hermione", uma fragrância totalmente nova e maravilhosa - ele borrifou um pouco do perfume e ela pôde sentir quão bom ele era.**

** Harry, isso é muito... **

** Não estamos nem na metade - ele sorriu - Aqui, um livro sobre gays, para entendermos melhor nossos vizinhos - Harry entregou o livro a ela e voltou para perto da sacola - Claro que não poderia faltar... Bolhas de sabão, para nossos banhos demorados - ele abriu algo e de lá saíram varias bolhas.**

** Ual, é maravilhoso - Hermione o olhava com carinho.**

** Muitas fichas de trem, para as várias viagens que fará em sua vida - entregou-lhe uma sacolinha cheia de fichas - Ah, eu não poderia deixar de dar uma coleção de música para você, e este presente combina perfeitamente com o presente número 9, aulas de dança! Aprenda a dançar em uma semana.**

** Hum... Será mesmo? - ela perguntou.**

** Com certeza - ele foi até o ouvido dela e sussurrou - Para dançarmos nossa música novamente - Hermione sorriu - Presente número dez, para amoça inteligente que odeia lavar louças...**

** Você ta brincando?**

** Uma lavadora de louças - ele tirou da sacola, Hermione tinha quase certeza que era uma sacola mágica.**

** Harry, não precisava - mais uma vez entregou o presente a ela.**

** Eu amo você, Mione - a beijou novamente, depois voltou para a sacola - Como estava com saudades, não agüentou e voltou para você: Pixane! **

** Pixane? Ah! - ela recebeu o gatinho nas mãos - Oh, também tava com saudades! - ela abraçou o gatinho.**

** E se o último presente não provar o quanto eu te amo, nada provará... - por fim disse, Hermione o olhou curiosa, que será que Harry faria?**

**N/A: Olá, bom... Primeiro peço desculpas pela demora, ehhehehe: ) Sorry mesmoo, mas sabe como é... Sem tempo pra nada: ) Mas finalmente consegui atualizar! Eu sei que o capítulo ta curto, mas é por que eu queria fazer mais um, um epílogo no caso, e se eu n parasse agora n ia ter quase nada p próximo e se eu colocasse tudo aqui ficaria muito grande: ) A fic ta chegando ao fim, só mais um capitulozinho agora, espero que vcs curtam: ) **


	8. Epílogo

**8) Epílogo**

** Se você demorar mais vamos chegar atrasados e não dará tempo de visitá-la! - eu avisei.**

** Já estou indo, só um minuto - ela falou, então eu pacientemente me dirigi a sala de estar e sentei no sofá, em algumas horas estaria de volta a Hogwarts.**

**Jamais imaginei que voltaria lá um dia, não depois que Dumbledore morrera durante a batalha final, jurei que nunca mais pisaria ali novamente e me afundaria em lembranças daquele que por tanto tempo foi como um pai para mim. Olhei para a lareira, e vi alguns porta-retratos nos quais estão os maiores tesouros da minha, levantei-me e me aproximei das fotografias, e sorri recordando cada um daqueles momentos.**

** Desculpa a demora - ela parou ao meu lado, estava tão concentrado nas fotos que não reparei que chegara -Adora essas fotos não é?**

** Muito, você não sabe o quanto - eu respondi.**

** Sei sim, simplesmente porque as adoro muito também - ela me disse sorrindo, o sorriso mais lindo deste mundo.**

** Podemos ir? - perguntei virando-me para encará-la.**

** Não vai levá-las?**

** Voltarei para buscar mais coisas amanhã, você sabe que não deu tempo de arrumar tudo - eu falei.**

** Ainda não acredito sabia? - ela me abraçou, fazendo-me sorrir - Ainda não acredito que aceitou o cargo de professor de DCAT por mim.**

** Faria qualquer coisa por você, meu amor! Se não aceitasse morreria de saudades - ela me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de mel, algumas lágrimas caíram deles e ela sorriu.**

** Obrigada - ela disse - Obrigada por estar sempre comigo, obrigada por me fazer tão feliz, obrigada por ser essa pessoa de quem tanto me orgulho, Harry Potter!**

** Eu amo você, querida - eu falei.**

** Também te amo.**

** E agora, vamos?**

** Só mais uma coisa - ela se afastou de mim e foi até a lareira, lá tocou nas inicias T&L que havia gravadas ali, ao lado das iniciais H&H que mandei gravar quando nos mudamos para a casa dos meus pais - Sabe que eu amo está música - ela estendeu a mão e eu aceitei.**

**Começamos a dançar aquela música, como sempre fazíamos há tanto tempo. Aquela fora a musica dos meus pais, e depois se tornou a música de Hermione e eu. Fechei meus olhos, um turbilhão de recordações voltou a minha mente, como sempre acontecia quando eu a ouvia. E lá estávamos novamente...**

** i Flashback**

** E se o último presente não provar o quanto eu te amo, nada provará... - por fim disse, Hermione o olhou curiosa, que será que Harry faria?**

**Harry então segurou sua mão e caminharam em direção a porta. Hermione perguntava onde estavam indo, mas ele se recusava a dizer, alegando que estragaria a surpresa. Quando desceram do apartamento, havia um carro parado na porta, Harry disse algo como: "Quando você tirar a carteira eu deixo você dirigir", fazendo Hermione sorrir. Dirigiram-se até um restaurante, Hermione ainda não fazia idéia do que Harry estava aprontando, mas estava muito feliz, só por ele estar ali ao seu lado, só por ele não ter desistido dela.**

** Venha - Harry disse segurando-a pela mão e guiando-a para dentro do restaurante.**

** Viemos jantar? - ela perguntou.**

** Também - Harry levou Hermione a um das mesas que havia no local, Joe e Will estavam esperando-a.**

** Vocês sabiam? - Hermione perguntou incrédula, mas os dois não responderam, apenas sorriram.**

** Volto em um minuto - Harry disse, depois ele saiu, Hermione sentou-se ao lado dos amigos. Uns cinco minutos depois, um pequeno palco que havia ali foi iluminado, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, então Harry surgiu com um microfone na mão - Estou aqui hoje para provar a veracidade do meu amor aquela jovem ali - Harry apontou para Hermione, a qual ficou vermelha quando todos olharam para ela, ela sorriu desconsertada - Eu amo você, Mione! Estou aqui para cantar a nossa música.**

**Hermione sorria emocionada, a música que ouviram na casa dos pais de Harry começou a tocar, logo em seguida Harry cantava. Algumas lágrimas rolaram em sua face, aquela era a declaração de amor mais linda que já lhe fizeram, Harry não desviava o olhar dela, como se quisesse ter certeza que cada palavra chegaria aos ouvidos dela. Quando a música acabou, todos aplaudiram e Harry caminhou até Hermione, abraçou-a e disse, "Eu te amo". Ela disse o mesmo para ele, jantaram juntos com Joe e Will e depois voltaram ao apartamento.**

**Quando chegou em casa, Hermione viu em cada parte do seu apartamento uma folhinha de calendário, só que em todas elas, o mês era novembro. Virou-se para Harry, o qual tinha um olhar cheio de carinho e afeto, ele foi até ela e a abraçou, dizendo em seguida.**

** Se quisermos, todo dia pode ser novembro, meu amor.**

** Harry - ela começou a chorar.**

** Por favor, Mione, deixa eu ficar com você, deixa eu cuidar de você! Juntos podemos conseguir, iríamos em vários hospitais, procuraríamos em cada canto deste mundo.**

** Não tem jeito, eu vou morrer Harry - agora Harry começara a chorar.**

** Eu não vou deixar, tem que haver um jeito de você continuar viva - ele disse desesperado.**

** Tudo que tivemos foi tão lindo, tão perfeito meu amor! Se você for agora tudo que terá de mim é uma lembrança feliz.**

** Nada na vida é sempre perfeito, Hermione! Eu... Eu quero estar com você, quero acordar todo dia com você ao meu lado, só quero fazer amor com você, quero estar ao seu lado quando as coisas ficarem difícil, quero segurar sua mão quando você não estiver bem...**

** Harry, eu vou morrer...**

** Então eu quero te fazer feliz até o dia em que você não estiver mais aqui, e estar ao seu lado quando você tiver que partir - ele disse entre soluços - Eu te amo, Mione, te amo!**

** Eu também amo você, Harry - ela falou e o abraçou - Você tem certeza de que quer passar por tudo isso? Não conseguirei sozinha.**

** Absoluta, eu nunca vou te deixar meu amor - Harry disse por fim, completamente realizado por ter conseguido fazer a cabeça de Hermione, tinha certeza que poderiam juntos achar um meio de mantê-la viva.**

** Eu amo você - eles então se beijaram, amaram-se intensamente naquela noite.**

**Fim do Flashback /i **

** Ei! Acorda! - as lembranças daquele dia não me deixariam perceber que a música já havia acabado, se ela não tivesse me chamado.**

** Desculpe, querida - eu disse, ela olhou daquele jeito terno e sorriu.**

** Não tem problema - ela falou - Melhor irmos agora.**

** Sim - então segurei em sua mão e seguimos juntos para o carro, já havia colocado todas suas coisas no automóvel, as quais já estavam prontas há quase um mês. A ansiedade dela é compreensível para mim. **

**Comecei então a dirigir, ela parecia muito nervosa naquele dia, tentei acalmá-la ligando o radio do carro. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, depois disse:**

** Estou louca pra contar a ela - falou com os olhos brilhando.**

** De alguma maneira, meu amor, tenho certeza que ela já sabe e deve estar muito orgulhosa de você! - eu falei, ela sorriu para mim. Não demoramos a chegar, aquele deveria ser o local mais triste para mim, entretanto, era o meu refugio quando me sentia sozinho ou triste. De alguma maneira encontrava paz quando estava ali. Caminhamos até onde ela estava, meu coração já batia acelerado, por mais acostumado que estivesse, nunca estaria conformado. Ao chegar, ela deixou as flores que trazia sobre aquele túmulo de granito, acima uma foto, logo embaixo as inscrições: "Hermione Granger, amada esposa e mãe".**

** Estamos indo para Hogwarts hoje, mamãe - ela falou - O papai vai comigo, ele aceitou o cargo de professor só para não ter que se separar de mim! Pode ficar tranqüila que ele está cuidando direitinho de mim, do mesmo jeito que estou cuidando dele, como a senhora faria se estivesse aqui.**

** Você não sabe o quanto Mione - eu falei, era impossível evitar e algumas lágrimas rolaram sobre a minha face - Ela está cuidando até da minha dieta, assim como você faria quando eu começasse a ficar velho.**

** O senhor não está ficando velho - a menina falou - Mamãe, o papai continua tão lindo quanto em todas aquelas fotos em que estão juntos, tenho certeza que se estivesse aqui também estaria tão linda quanto era!**

** Concordo apenas com a segunda afirmativa, Sally - ela olhou para mim, eu podia ver Hermione nela, o mesmo formato do rosto, os mesmos olhos cor de mel, o mesmo sorriso. A única diferença entre Sally e Hermione era a cor dos cabelos, nossa filha tinha os cabelos negros como os meus.**

** Eu te amo muito, mamãe - ela voltou a encarar a foto de Hermione - E mesmo que não estejas aqui para ir até a estação King Cross comigo, tenho certeza que está muito feliz onde quer que a senhora esteja, eu sinto saudades! - ela me abraçou forte.**

** Também sinto, querida, muita saudade - eu falei, e a abracei mais forte. Todos esses anos foram difíceis sem a presença de Hermione, tive que ser pai e mãe para a Sally, mas sei que a Mione teria orgulho de mim se pudesse ver a pessoa maravilhosa que nossa filha se tornou.**

** i Flashback**

**Hermione pediu a Harry que pelo menos esperassem novembro terminar para procurarem um médico. A contragosto, Harry acabou cedendo, na verdade, queria ir o mais rápido possível para um hospital e tentar salvar a vida de Hermione, mas ela pediu para ter mais alguns dias livres de medicamentos e hospitais. **

**Quando novembro acabou, no primeiro dia de dezembro, Harry e Hermione visitaram alguns hospitais. Como Hermione não se cuidara há quase um ano, quase todos os médicos diziam ser praticamente impossível reverter a doença, o que estava deixando Harry cada vez mais desesperado. Depois de alguns dias, eles então viajaram para os EUA, Harry pretendia ir a um grande hospital que havia em Nova York, o qual descobrira que estava aceitando pacientes em estágios avançados para ser voluntários de novos medicamentos. Chegando lá, o medico que os atendeu comunicou todos os pros e contras daquele tratamento, e cheio de esperanças, Harry e Hermione decidiram arriscar.**

**Contudo, antes de começar era preciso alguns exames de rotina, e Hermione os fez tendo sempre Harry ao seu lado. Tiveram que esperar alguns dias pelo resultado, até que quando finalmente ficaram prontos, foram ao encontro do medico novamente. O medico já os esperava, de alguma maneira Hermione sabia que havia algo de errado com a expressão do medico, como se tivessem encontrado algum problema em fazer o tratamento.**

** Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, eu já analisei o resultado dos seus exames - ele falou.**

** E quando ela começa o tratamento? - Harry perguntou, segurando a mão de Hermione.**

** Receio que antes de começarmos, precisarão tomar uma grande decisão - Harry e Hermione se olharam - Stra. Granger, você está grávida de quatro semanas.**

** O quê? - perguntaram Harry e Hermione em uníssono. **

** Grávida, não sabia não é mesmo?**

** Não! - Hermione falou e olhou para Harry - Isto é maravilhoso meu amor, eu... Eu pensei que não pudesse mais ter filhos depois dos antigos tratamentos.**

** Um filho, Mione! Um filho! - Harry a beijou, sua alegria era infinita.**

** Temo que terá que decidir entre sua vida e a vida da criança - o médico disse, só então os dois entenderam - O tratamento mataria a criança, ela não conseguiria sobreviver aos remédios. Se esperar pelo nascimento, não tenho certeza se sobreviveria.**

** Como assim? - perguntou Harry.**

** Se ela optar pelo bebê, não poderá tomar os remédios que costuma tomar para aliviar os sintomas do câncer, mas se ela fizer isso, agüentar os nove meses é quase impossível!**

** Nada é impossível, meu senhor - disse Hermione levantando-se - Se eu pude engravidar, então posso dar a luz a meu filho.**

** É possível, mas difícil - o medico alertou.**

** Nós tentaremos - Hermione ficou de pé - Obrigada pela atenção, vamos Harry?**

** Mione - Harry estava desesperado, a única possibilidade que encontrara de curar Hermione desapareceu, afinal também não queria abrir mão do seu filho. Por outro lado, como conseguiria viver sem ela?**

** Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor - ela disse - Você vai estar comigo, não vai?**

** Sim - Harry virou-se para o médico, despediram-se, e depois, voltaram a Londres. Se não fosse a doença de Hermione aquela seria a melhor noticia na vida de Harry.**

**Já de volta ao apartamento de Hermione, Harry desarrumava a bagagem. Depois de contarem a noticia a Joe e Will, ficaram sozinhos no apartamento, ela então olhou para ele e falou.**

** Fizemos a escolha certa, meu amor - Hermione o abraçou - Eu não podia ser tão egoísta!**

** Eu entendo - Harry correspondeu ao abraço - Mas e quando você partir?**

** Eu nunca partirei de verdade, Harry - ela o encarou - Vou estar sempre cuidando de vocês onde quer que eu esteja!**

** Mione - algumas lágrimas rolaram da face dele.**

** Você será um ótimo pai, meu amor - ela falou.**

** Quer casar comigo?**

** Como?**

** Casa comigo, Mione, deixa eu ser teu marido e te fazer feliz até que a morte nos separe - ele pediu, ela também chorou.**

** Você já me feliz, Harry! Eu aceito! - ela disse. O casamento foi quase uma semana depois, Hermione convidou a família, fizeram as pazes, na verdade, e apesar de difícil todos entenderam a escolha dela. Os meses foram complicados, Hermione tinha fortes dores de cabeça e mal-estar por não estar tomando o medicamento, mas Harry sempre esteve ao seu lado para confortá-la.**

**Com quase oito meses de gestação, Hermione sentiu as dores do parto, chegando ao hospital, tiveram que fazer uma cesariana de emergência, pois ela estava muito fraca, e não agüentaria levar a gravidez até o nono mês. Harry estava desesperado do lado de fora, louco para que tudo acabasse logo e seu filho e sua esposa ficassem bem. Quando uma enfermeira apareceu sorrindo, ele ficou mais aliviado. Hermione deu a luz a uma menina, apesar de um pouco fora do peso, era normal e saudável. Estava no quarto, já se recuperando da anestesia, a pequena em seu colo, quando Harry entrou.**

** Oi meu amor - ele disse quase num sussurro se aproximando, Hermione apesar de muito pálida e fraca lhe sorriu.**

** Nossa filha Harry, nossa filha - ela disse - Agora eu sempre estarei viva com você!**

** Eu amo você! - ele beijou os lábios da esposa e depois a testa da criança - É linda, Mione! Tem a sua cara.**

** Mas esses cabelinhos negros são seu - ela falou - Você conseguiu Harry!**

** Consegui o quê?**

** Me fazer a mulher mais feliz deste mundo, se eu já era só por ter você, agora eu estou nas nuvens de felicidade! - Hermione falou emocionada - Nunca esqueça de dizer o quanto eu a amo.**

** Direi sempre, meu amor - Harry respondeu.**

** E entregue a minha carta a ela, quando ela tiver condições de entender - Hermione pediu.**

** Pode deixar - Harry a abraçou. Pelo estado delicado de Hermione, ela teve que ficar ali por mais alguns dias, assim como o bebê que fora prematuro. Ela viveu apenas mais algumas semanas, as quais foram as mais felizes de sua vida, ao lado de Harry e da pequena Sally. Foram anos difíceis, criar a menina sozinho foi trabalhoso e Harry teve que abdicar de sua carreira de auror. Além disso, a falta que Hermione fazia era agonizante, nos primeiros meses Harry pensou que não fosse agüentar.**

**Fim do Flashback /i **

**E agora, onze anos depois de sua morte, ainda sinto a tua presença comigo, eu vou te amar para sempre, Mione. Tirei do bolso da minha blusa a carta destinada a Sally, só agora ela seria capaz de entender o nosso amor, e o amor que sentimos por ela. Entreguei-lhe a carta e disse:**

** Sua mãe escreveu alguns dias antes de você nascer, pediu que entregasse quando você estivesse pronta - eu disse e entreguei a carta.**

** Obrigada, papai - Sally pegou o envelope e começou a ler, certamente a ansiedade para ver o que mãe lhe escrevera era imensa. Lágrimas tristes rolaram pela sua face, esperei pacientemente que terminasse a leitura - Eu vou guardá-la para sempre.**

** Eu sei que vai.**

** Eu te amo muito papai! - ela abraçou-me novamente, depois virou para o túmulo de Hermione e disse: - Também amo muito você mamãe, e vou te amar para sempre! - ela beijou os dedinhos e depois repousou na face da fotografia de Hermione - Esteja sempre comigo, ta bom?**

** Ela vai estar, meu amor! Tenho certeza - eu falei, depois segurei sua mão e juntos saímos daquele cemitério em destino a Hogwarts.**

**Depois que chegamos ao castelo, separei-me de Sally, pois ela deveria entrar com os alunos do primeiro ano. Sentei-me a mesa dos professores, depois de ser cumprimentada por antigos amigos. McGonagall era a diretora agora, e parecia estar se saindo muito bem. Os alunos entraram com uma nova professora de Transfiguração, e um a um foram ao chapéu seletor. Acho que estava tão nervoso quanto a Sally, quando seu nome foi chamado e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça. Ele então disse: "Grifinória" e eu sorri para ela orgulhoso por ela ter ficado na mesma casa dos pais. Ela também sorriu para mim orgulhosa e feliz, depois foi para a mesa Grifinória. **

**A cerimônia de boas-vindas teve inicio e depois o banquete foi servido. Olhei para minha filha, estava conversando com uma menina e um garoto que haviam ido para a Grifinória e sorri, minha filha... Nossa filha, Hermione! Te vejo ao olhar para ela, sei que você estará sempre viva nela, pois ela foi o fruto do nosso amor, fruto daquele mês no qual mudaras minha vida, nosso "doce novembro"...**

**FIM!**

**N/A: Bom... Esse então foi o último capitulo da minha fic, espero que tenham curtido... : ) Sei que foi triste, mas eu achei essa idéia que tive mais legal que a do filme (o final do filme é o seguinte: ela diz p ele que não quer ficar mais com ele, pq acha que ele só tem que lembrar dos momentos felizes deles!). Na minha opinião, a vida não é feita apenas de felicidades, e os momentos difíceis são na verdade os mais marcantes, pois provam que podemos superar qualquer coisa, ou seja, Hermione estava doente, e Harry ao seu lado só ajudaria a passar por aquele momento difícil de sua vida... Eu ia colocar apenas isso, que ela aceitou ficar com ele até o fim, mas tb fiquei com pena de Harry, e pensei num filho... Sei que ela não substituiria Hermione, mas seria uma maneira dela continuar viva na vida dele: ) Bem dramático meu modo de pensar, n eh mesmo! Peço desculpas se a fic não tenha sido muito boa, mas se vcs gostarem saibam que ficarei muito feliz: ) Agradeço a todos os comentários que recebi! Obrigadaaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
